Radio bandwidth is a scarce resource, and how to efficiently utilize the available radio resources is a general concern in mobile radio communications.
In a multi-carrier, multi-slot system such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Access (OFDM) system, the radio resources available to the system are divided into resource units, also referred to as chunks. A radio link within such a system can be scheduled to simultaneously transmit on more than one resource unit.